


Slam Dunk

by BekkaChaos



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Desire, First Time, Jude x Zero, M/M, Sexual Content, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from the scene in 2x09 - Unguarded, Jude and Zero's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slam Dunk

** ZUDE **

_Slam Dunk_

It was strange how Jude could seem so confident and yet be so inexperienced at the same time.

He took a few steps towards Zero, he wanted him to know what he wanted, he wanted him to tell him that it wasn’t all in his head but despite the stirrings Zero felt he was reluctant to say too much more.

He didn’t expect Jude to just let it drop or force him to make a move, it was _Jude_ for crying out loud, he couldn’t leave anything alone.

As he threw out the photographer’s assistant’s name again and moved to step past him Zero put a firm hand on his chest to push him back. He didn’t know the guy so what the hell did it matter?

“I’m about to,” Jude said, as if he hadn’t just told Zero that he felt something there between them.

He couldn’t let him walk out at that, Zero lunged forward as Jude made another attempt to pass and kissed him, hands cupping the side of his face and Jude’s uncertain hands lifting up to press against his shoulders.

And then their lips were apart and Zero saw the surprise on Jude’s face and heard the soft sigh that unintentionally slipped through his lips as he tried to process what had just happened. For a moment Zero thought it would launch him in to a tirade of questions but he saw the desire slowly take hold of him before he was hungrily eyeing his lips and closing the space between them.

Zero was quick to respond, his lips parting to let Jude in as they took a few steps backward. Zero’s hands were again at Jude’s cheeks as they turned and he felt the heat of their bodies collide as Jude’s back hit the mantle.

His thoughts were no longer logical, all that consumed him was his desire for Jude and his fingers easily opened up the top few buttons of his shirt and popped the rest open as he pulled it down over his shoulders. Jude clumsily reached for Zero’s shirt, trying to pull it over his head quickly so their lips could reconnect.

As Jude pulled him back in Zero’s hands trailed down over his torso to find his belt, his fingers making quick work of the buckle before they were skating over the front of Jude’s underwear, causing him to let out a low moan against Zero’s lips.

Zero put a little more pressure into the movement of his palm before his hands were back to Jude’s jaw. He let his left hand run down Jude’s side and pull him in so that their bodies were flush against each other and he pulled his lips away only a moment to graze his teeth over Jude’s neck.

Another pleasured sound slipped from Jude’s lips as he let his hand slip into Zero’s hair. His jaw dropped open and his eyes fluttered closed as he felt Zero’s tongue run along his skin and his lips leaving their marks on their way.

His hips jerked forward involuntarily and he took in a sharp breath as Zero’s hands slipped down to cup his ass and grind their hips together.

“You want to move this somewhere a little more comfortable?” Zero murmured against Jude’s ear, rolling his hips a little more and smirking at his quick reaction.

“ _Jesus_ , what do you think?” he replied, pushing Zero back towards the bedroom door.

Zero’s hands were back at his belt, pulling it from the loops and tossing it aside. He crowded Jude against the door and gently sucked his bottom lip as he unzipped and unbuttoned, pulling himself away only to remove them completely.

Jude was quick to kick them off his ankles as his own hands fumbled with Zero’s jeans and Zero helped him to pull them off and left them in the doorway as Jude pushed him back into the room.

Zero wasn’t shy, pulling Jude’s hips flush against his own and relishing the sound of the desperate moan that slipped from between his lips.

He turned them around and pushed Jude down so he was sitting on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows. Zero ran his gaze over him, taking a moment to admire his lean frame and wide shoulders.

Jude’s cheeks flushed and he dropped his eyes, just as Zero dropped to his knees.

“Relax,” he said, running his hands up his thighs.

A small chuckle came from Jude’s lips and the flush never left his cheeks.

“This is about as relaxed as I get,” he said and Zero grinned, his hands sliding further up as he pulled himself in closer.

“Why does that not surprise me?” he said, his right hand skating over Jude’s hip bone before he was wrapping his fingers around his growing cock.

Jude’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes as Zero’s hand worked in slow tight pulls that had him spreading his knees further apart to let Zero’s chest fit between them.

He was already enjoying the effect he was having on Jude, the gentle humming sighs, the way he pulled his lip between his teeth and furrowed his brow, the way the goose bumps trailed over his skin at his touch.

As his hand slid down to the base Zero leant in and ran the tip of his tongue over Jude’s wet slit and the smirk was back as Jude’s eyes flashed open.

He flicked an eyebrow up at him as his lips took in the head of his cock and his tongue swirled over the dribble of salty pre-come that had gathered there. Jude was even louder at that, his head falling back and his hand reaching up to grip Zero’s hair.

It had been a while since Zero had felt someone do that, it made his cock throb more with desire than he had expected and he let his hands slide down to Jude’s hips as he took more of him into his mouth.

The bed gave a jolt as Jude let his back hit the mattress and his other hand reached down to rest on Zero’s shoulder. His mouth was better than he had thought it could be, and he had most definitely thought about how Zero’s mouth would feel.

His grip involuntarily tightened in Zero’s hair and his nails dug into his skin as he swallowed around him, hollowing his cheeks and slowly urging Jude deeper until he was letting out a loud pleasured groan that had Zero humming in return.

Jude gave a tug on his hair, pulling him into a slow rhythm down over his shaft and back up again to where his tongue was impressively skilled.

The sweat was beading on Jude’s brow and Zero could tell in his short rasping moans that he was close to the edge, but he wasn’t going to let it be over so soon.

He pulled himself back and Jude looked up at him, his cock twitching at the sight of Zero’s red wet lips and the hungry way he was looking back at him.

Jude sat up just far enough to grab his arms and pull him up to join him. As they scoot back up on the bed Zero’s mouth was at his again, his tongue running along the inside of Jude’s top lip as if begging for permission to pass between them.

Jude didn’t resist, parting them to let him in. The taste was strange but it only made him more eager for more of him, sucking on his bottom lip before biting him gently.

He heard the growl in response and Zero’s hand was at his wrist and guiding it to his neglected cock. Jude was quick to catch on and as Zero knelt over him his hand moved quickly, until Zero’s thrusts were doing most of the work.

His lips trailed clumsily down to Jude’s neck, biting and sucking into his skin a mark that would surely still be there for days after.

A smile played onto Jude’s lips as he let out another pleasured moan.

“You sure you weren’t… jealous?” he breathed. “You seem a little… _ohh_ … territorial.”

Zero’s hips stilled as he held himself over him and batted his hand away, his own chest heaving with heavy breaths as he reached between them, lining up their cocks and squeezing them both with a long thrust into his fist.

“Don’t make it into a thing,” he said.

Before Jude could say anything else Zero’s lips were on his again, though this time it was less a kiss and more a sharing of breath as they both drew close to release.

Jude’s hands lifted to Zero’s waist as his pace quickened and closed his eyes as he murmured the words ‘that’s it’ and ‘almost’.

“Fuck,” Zero grunted and with a few more quick thrusts he was coming across Jude’s stomach. “Holy… _fuck_.”

Jude lifted his lips a little to kiss him as he reached down to finish himself off but Zero was batting his hand away again and his own hand was back on him, pumping his fist quickly and making Jude’s toes curl before the pleasure surged through him too.

Zero collapsed down against him for a moment before he was rolling to the side and onto his back, chest rising and falling in quick succession.

“That was…” Jude began as he tried to catch his breath. “That _was_ …”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Zero said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to get up, turning back to look at him. “Then I’m sure there’s something we can fit in before you finish that sentence.”

Jude’s eyes trailed over him, unintentionally biting his lip before nodding. Zero grinned and walked towards the bathroom door, stopping to look back over his shoulder.

“You coming?”

Jude smiled, propping himself up on his elbows. “Thought I just did?”

Zero smirked.

“Don’t expect it to be the last time it happens tonight,” he said, tilting his head to the bathroom as he walked in.

Jude smiled to himself and sat up, running his fingers over the mark on his neck.

“Jude!” Zero called and he just chuckled, standing up to follow him in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking maybe Part 2 - even more fun.  
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
